Megamind 100 Word Challenge
by PrayerGirl
Summary: 100 short stories about Megamind and friends! Each story had 100 words! These are really fun to write! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

So I totally blame futureauthor13 and her story "Fish Shots" They are so awsome! Anyway, I wanted to try a 100 word challenge! Every chapter has ONLY 100 words. It's harder than it seems! XD I hope you guys like this story!

**

* * *

**

**1. Introduction**

He walked up to the edge of the street shaking with excitement. His first day of school and he couldn't wait to see what it would be like. He would be with others his age and maybe even make friends.

He already had a very faithful friend he wouldn't change for the world, but he wanted others too.

Finally making it to the class room he looked up and smiled nervously at the many faces staring back at him. The teacher looked up at him "What are you?"

He stood in front of the class trembling. "My name is Syx."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Love**

Megamind asked "How do I tell her, she makes my heartbeat quicken.

How do I tell her, she makes my knees wobble and weaken?

She takes my very breath from me, how do I tell her this?

How do I tell her, she gives me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach?

There is no meaning in the absence of her, how do I tell her this?

How do I tell her, that she is the love of my life?

How do I do that, Minion?"

Minion smiled at his best friend and master "Just like that, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Seeking Solace**

Crying, little Syx ran into his prison cell.

"Sir!" Minion cried rolling over to him "What's wrong?"

"Why am I so different!" Syx cried. Picking Minion up off the floor and cradling him. "Why am I such a freak!"

"You're not a freak!" Minion cried making the child look at him "You are perfectly normal! Everyone else is just ugly!"

"You really think so?" Syx asked, sniffing and rubbing his eyes of the tears.

"Yep!"

Syx hugged Minion's bowl "Thanks Minion. You're a fantastic fish!"

Minion looked up at his master "You really think so?"

"Yep!" Syx said smiling happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Braking Away **

"Today's the day, Minion! Today we're breaking away from prison!"

"I believe the term is 'breaking out', Sir."

"Right." Megamind deflated. Then getting back to normal he asked dramatically "Is everything ready?"

"Everything is ready, Sir!" Minion said happily.

"Then let us begin! Activate the device!"

"The device is activating, Sir!" Minion said pressing the large red button.

Megamind let out a loud evil laugh making the entire sector echo. "Perfect! FIRE!"

Minion nodded, letting a large beam escape from the device. Megamind let out another evil laugh as the warden walked up. "That's it. You've lost your Microwave privileges!"


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Light**

It was unusually dark in the lair today. Megamind wasn't sure why. He had all the curtains open, all the new windows installed and all the lights on. Still the place was dark and gloomy.

"Megamind?" The blue hero spun around and saw Roxanne walk into the room. Smiling wider than ever he raced over to her and picked her up, twirling her around. Roxanne was startled at first, but soon laughed it off. "What was that about?"

"I know why the lair was so dark!" Megamind cried.

"Why?" she asked as he set her down.

"Because you weren't here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Dark**

As lightning struck, it lit up the dark alleyway. The man ran as fast as he could to try and flee, but it was a dead end. Looking up the brick wall for anyway to escape, he started to panic. Hearing footsteps behind him, he spun around in fear. Looking at the person approaching him he held his hands up in defense. "Please." he begged "Please don't hurt me.

Megamind glared at him "Like you didn't hurt Roxanne?" he asked darkly holding his gun.

The man gulped.

"You'll never hurt her again." He said just before he pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Heaven**

Megamind sighed. He stood from his chair and made his way to the top of the lair. Sitting down, once on the roof, he looked up at the star filled sky. '_Are you up there?_' he asked silently.

"Megamind?" Megamind turned around and saw Roxanne coming to join him. "You okay?"

"Yes."

She raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"Now that I'm good, I don't want my parents to be in evil Heaven." Megamind answered.

Roxanne laughed. "Megamind, Heaven is Heaven. Your parents are there. I'm sure they are."

Megamind smiled, leaned in and gave her loving kiss to thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Innocence **

Megamind snuck into the Warden's office and behind the desk. Smiling, he then jumped onto the Warden's chair. "WEEEEEEE!" he cried happily as he spun around. Laughing, he pulled to a stop "Minion!" he said making his fish friend roll over to him "When I get older I want a spinning chair just like this! It's where I'll make all my evil plans!"

Minion smiled "You got it, Sir!"

Megamind smiled once more before spinning around in a circle again.

Minion watched his master happily as he started to laugh again. He never wanted his master to lose his innocence.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Drive**

Megamind was confused. He always had a strong dive to do what he believed to be right. All his life he believed he was evil and did his best to do every evil thing he could, but he was good now. He had to find away to do everything that he believed was right. Only problem was, he didn't know how. When he asked Minion, the fish was in the blank too. He really didn't want to ask Music Man. He was just plain annoying. And if he asked Roxanne he would seem stupid. Ah, the woes of a hero.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Breathe Again**

"Come on!" she begged "Breathe!" Roxanne pushed hard down on his chest giving him CPR. She knew this had been a bad idea from the very start! Now he was fighting for his life and her pathetic attempts weren't doing anything to help him! Finally Megamind started coughing.

Gasping he opened his eyes "GAH! I can breathe again!"

Roxanne sighed in relief. "I knew this was a bad idea! That is the _last_ time I let you do that!" Megamind looked like he was about to protest but she wasn't done. "You are _never_ going cook for us _ever_ again!"


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Memory**

"So in conclusion, the brain is an amazing thing… and so am I." Megamind finished. He smirked at the students staring at him after he had given his speech on the human brain.

Clapping erupted from the front of the class by Megamind's best friend Minion. "Well done, Sir!" Megamind bowed and went back to his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Mind for that interesting report on the brain." said Mr. Maroon, the teacher.

"Megamind." Megamind turned around and saw Roxanne. "How did you do that without any notes?"

"I have perfect memory." He answered.

"Cool!" She said making him blush.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Insanity**

Roxanne walked into the lair, looking for her blue boyfriend. Seeing him working, she sighed "Megamind what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the 'Reset Button' to work."

"Megamind!" she cried, slapping her forehead "You're completely insane! You said it yourself! The science is impossible! It is never going to work!"

"Roxanne, my love, you do know that the definition of 'insanity' is to do the same thing over and over, thinking there will be a different outcome. Now, do you really believe I'm insane?"

Roxanne smirked.

Realizing what she was thinking, his face fell "Who asked you anyway?"


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Misfortune**

Roxanne drove through the destroyed streets of Metro City. Looking around at the burning buildings she wanted to scream. How could Hal do this? There were so many hurt people and he didn't even care! '_Neither does Megamind._' she thought sadly. Shaking her head of the thought she finally made it to downtown. Opening the van door she couldn't help but think how misfortunate everything was turning out to be. Stepping out she walked forward a bit. '_Where is he?_' Looking up she caught site of orange and red. Taking a big breath she called out to him "HAL! HAL!"


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Smile**

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Megamind looked at her "Of course."

"What do you remember?" Roxanne asked.

Megamind thought for a moment "You're smile." He said.

She looked at him "My smile? What's so special about my smile?"

Blushing he answered "It's what drew me to you in the first place."

"Really?"

He nodded "I- I had never seen a more beautiful smile. So I kidnapped you to see if- if your perfection was real."

"And was it?" she asked.

Megamind looked down at her, smiling sweetly "In every way."

This time it was Roxanne's turn to blush.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Silence**

Minion was pissed off. How could his so called best friend do this! He should just not talk to him!

That's it!

Minion wasn't going to talk to Megamind until he apologized!

"Minion! Where are my tools?" Megamind asked coming into the kitchen. Megamind looked at Minion's back for a few seconds. "Minion did you hear me?"

Silence.

"Are you still mad about what happened earlier?" Minion slammed the pot onto the stove. "Oh come on, Minion!" Minion spun around and glared at him. "I'm sorry!" Megamind cried. Minion walked away "I swear! I didn't mean to pull your tail!"


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Questioning**

"Where were you on the night of the 25th!" Megamind demanded pushing the light into their face.

"Best to answer his question." Minion said coming around the chair. "We don't want anything to happen, do you?"

"Answer me!"

"I'd do as he says."

"What are you two doing?"

Megamind and Minion turned around to see Roxanne entering the room. "We're practicing the 'Good Cop Bad Cop' routine for when we interview the criminals!" Minion answered happily.

Roxanne looked at them "You guys don't do that. The police do. You two just catch them."

Megamind and Minion looked at her "Oh."


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Blood**

"Minion! Minion! Are you okay!" Megamind cried racing up to his best friend. They were in battle and Minion had just gotten blasted across the street.

Minion sat up as much as he could. His dome had broken again. Shaking his head he groaned "Yeah, I'm fine."

Megamind looked down at him "Blood?" he gasped "You're bleeding!"

"It's alright, Sir. It's just a scratch, nothing that can't be healed." Minion told him, forcing a smile.

Megamind saw right threw it. "You hurt my brother!" Glaring, he spun around and charged at the villain. "Nobody does that to my best pal!"


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Rainbow**

"Look at that." Roxanne breathed. "Rainbows sure are beautiful. You know what they say about the rainbow." She continued looking up at the blue hero holding her. "It's God's bow put on its side to let us know, he'll keep his promise and never flood the earth again."

Megamind smiled down at her "I highly doubt that. Rainbows are the reflection and refraction of sunlight through water droplets in the atmosphere. The water droplets act as individual refractors and reflectors that split the light into the respective colors of the rainbow."

Roxanne sighed "Megamind, just kiss me."

He smiled "Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Gray**

It was raining outside and the clouds were bursting. Every now and then they would stop and a little sunshine would pour in, but then the clouds would come back darker than ever and let the water fall again. Looking out the window at the grey and dark clouds Megamind sighed. He did not like the color gray. To him it was just a sad attempt of the color white to try and be black. Besides, every time he saw the color, it always made him feel sad. He was already blue he didn't need to be gray… wait, what?


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Fortitude**

"Megamind, what is another word for 'Fortitude'?"

Megamind turned around in his chair and looked at Roxanne who was sitting at the coffee table in lair's living room. "Why?"

"I need it for a piece I'm writing." She answered not looking up from her laptop.

"Oh. Well there are strength, endurance, courage, resilience, guts, staying power, grit, stamina, and determination." He finished.

"Thank you." She said before going back to work.

"Sure." He answered also going back to work. After a moment he asked "What's the piece about?"

"You." She answered before turning and smiling at him. He smiled back.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Vacation**

Megamind smiled. He was incredibly excited. Running over to the edge of the stairs he cried looking down the railing. "Minion! Is everything packed and ready?"

"Everything's packed, Sir!" Minion cried back, looking up at him. "I'm good to go and I made sure you had enough underwear!"

Megamind glared at him "You are so lucky Roxanne wasn't here to hear that."

Minion blushed in embarrassment at his slip of the tongue "Sorry, Sir."

Megamind smiled at him. "That's alright, Minion, I forgive you." Sliding down the railing he ran up to him "It's is our first vacation after all!"


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Mother Nature**

"Sir I feel I must protest to this once again." Minion said walking out onto the roof. "I don't think you should mess with Mother Nature, Sir."

Megamind looked up at the raging storm then down at his newly made weather machine. "Relax Minion." He said "I know what I'm doing." Just then lightning struck, making the fish jump.

"Sir, I _really_ think this is a bad idea!" Minion continued, backing away.

"Chill, Minion." Megamind said, pressing the button. Suddenly, he got struck by lightning making Minion scream.

Megamind coughed out black smoke rings before saying "Okay, maybe you're right."


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Cat**

Minion stared in fear at the feline looking at him.

"Minion, what's wrong?" Megamind asked coming to stand next to him. Noticing the cat he chuckled "Oh, Minion, it's just a cat." He walked over to the cat with his hand out to pet it. The cat then let out a loud hiss making the super hero jump back into Minion's arms. "Okay, I'm with you."

They stood there cowering from the feline until Roxanne showed up. "What are you guys doing?" she asked. Seeing them trembling in front the cat she sighed "I love you both, but you're idiots."


	24. Chapter 24

**24. No Time**

Flailing his arms and legs, he tried desperately to grab his gun. Even though he knew that there really wasn't any point to it. There was no time left. He was done for. He looked behind him, to see how close he was, until he noticed the fountain. Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind. It would work! He was falling at the right speed and trajectory! Reaching out for his gun he finally grasped it then pulled his De-hydrator out and switched the setting. As he came closer and closer to the fountain he smirked. This time for sure!


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Trouble Lurking**

"Megamind?" Roxanne asked cautiously walking into the lair. It was dark and she was suspicious that he would try something. Looking around, a particular sign caught her eye. "'Trouble Lurking.' What's that supposed to mean?"

"AHA!" Megamind cried jumping in front of her.

Completely startled, Roxanne shoved her hand forward, making contact with his nose. Megamind cried out in pain. "Megamind! I am so sorry!" Getting angry, she added "Why did you do that? You know I've been taking Tae Kwon Do classes at the Annex!"

"Mfh Mfh Mmmfh!"

"What?"

"Did I miss something?" Minion asked coming into the room.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Tears**

He would to hold them back.

She would to hold them back.

His back was turned, but he let wouldn't them go.

Her back was turned, but she wouldn't let them go.

Turning the corner he fell to the ground.

Turning the corner she fell onto the street.

Because of her, he hurt so greatly.

Because of him, she hurt so badly.

Why did he care so much for her?

Why did she care for him so much?

Why did he love her so completely?

Why did she love him so entirely!

Looking up, they finally let the tears fall.


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Foreign**

"There's a word for what you are, freak." Jason, a basketball player said, rudely pushing Megamind into one of the lockers.

"Yeah! Like foreign too!" another added. Megamind was about to comment on how they were branching out with their insults when someone else spoke up first.

"There's also a word for what you are 'Ass hole'." Roxanne said coming up behind them. "Well technically that's two words, but it still more than you'll ever get."

"OOOH! She got you good, man!"

Jason glared at her as she turned to leave. "See you in class Megamind!"

Megamind waved goodbye "O-okay."


	28. Chapter 28

**28. Sorrow**

Roxanne slammed her door. Throwing her keys onto the counter, she walked over to her couch and sat down. Kicking her shoes off, she laid her head back and sighed. Right now, she really didn't care her couch was being soaked by her drenched body and clothes. She decided to rest her eyes for a minute. Regretting it immediately, she sat straight up. The moment she closed her eyes, she saw Megamind's face and sorrow filled eyes. Leaning forward she put her hands in her face. _He_ was the one who hurt _her_ with _his_ lies! Regardless, she felt guilty.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Happiness**

Megamind had been happy before, but he had never known true happiness. But right now, he did. He had finally achieved his life goal; defeating Metro Man. He had finally won. As he stared out at the flaming abandoned observatory, he smiled. I mean he had every right to, right? He was the victor, not Metro Man!

"Minion!" he cried "Assemble the Brain-bots!" Turning to his best friend he added evilly. "We have a city to take over!" he then let out a terribly wonderful evil laugh. He was the winner and he was going to let everyone know it!


	30. Chapter 30

**30. Under the Rain**

The last time Megamind and Roxanne were under the rain together, Roxanne had broken his heart, but now they were having the best time of their lives. He had never known how much fun jumping in puddles could be! "Oh what fun!" He cried stomping into another large puddle.

Roxanne laughed "You've never done _this_ before _either_?" she asked looking at him from the sidewalk.

"No never! I wish I had though!" Megamind said happily. "Are you having fun, Minion?" Megamind asked looking at his friend.

Minion bounced his little fish body up and down in the puddles happily. "Yes!"


	31. Chapter 31

**31. Flowers**

Crap! Which one should he give her! How could he not know which flower was her favorite! He was a terrible boyfriend! Metro Man had probably known! "Minion!" he cried.

The fish came running in. "What is it, Sir?" he asked.

"Which flowers should I get for Roxanne?" Megamind asked standing in front of the flower vender.

"Um…" Minion began not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you just get her one of each dozen?" The vender woman offered with a smile.

Megamind smiled at her "What a perfectly, heroic idea!" he cried dramatically. "A dozen flowers of each, please!"


	32. Chapter 32

**32. Night**

Lightning thundered outside. Little Syx squeezed his pillow as hard as he could into his face to try and drown out the terrifying sound. He pulled out his little binky and put it in his mouth. The little luminescent device lit up the tiny area, making him relax just a bit.

This however woke up Minion who was on the floor. Blinking he looked up at his master "Everything alright, Sir?"

"I don't like night time."

Minion smiled "It'll go away, Sir. It always does. Then the morning will come and you can invent things again."

Megamind smiled "Thanks Minion."


	33. Chapter 33

**33. Expectations**

'_You are destined for-_'

Megamind sighed. What was his father trying to tell him! Destined for what! What were his parent's expectations of him? Was he really supposed to be the bad guy?

He sighed again as Minion walked into the room. "You okay, Sir?" Megamind turned to him, but when he tried to speak, nothing came. Minion looked at him "You're worried about your destiny again, huh?"

Megamind nodded "What do I do?"

"Well, I don't have all the answers, but it is, Tuesday."

Megamind's spirits lifted "Assemble the Brain-bots Minion; we've got a reporter to kidnap!"

"Yes, Sir!"


	34. Chapter 34

**34. Stars**

Megamind and Roxanne were in the lair, snuggling on the couch when Roxanne sighed. "I like the new windows you've installed, Megamind." She told him. "They really make the lair more… homier." She finished, laying her head onto his chest.

Megamind smiled down at her. "That was the idea."

"It's nice to finally see the stars."

He looked at her, adjusting so they could be face to face "Stars?

Roxanne nodded "Yep, they're really nice." She added pointing up.

"Roxanne, those are the brain-bots. They're sleeping."

Roxanne looked up again then saw the hovering tentacles "Oh. Well, they look nice!"


	35. Chapter 35

**35. Hold My Hand**

Megamind smiled as he walked through the busy streets of Metro City. He and Roxanne were on a date, and they were about to cross an intersection, when Megamind turned to her "We must hold hands while crossing the street!" he declared.

Roxanne looked at him suspiciously "You just want to hold my hand, don't you?"

"Never!" She raised an eyebrow "Okay, maybe a little bit."

She giggled "You don't have to make up a huge scheme to hold my hand. Just grab it." She added, taking his.

He looked down at their joint hands and smiled "Sweet!"

Roxanne laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. Precious Treasure**

"What are these grandma?" 6 year old Roxanne asked, picking up two pearl earrings.

"Those child, are my pearl earrings. Your granddad gave them to me as a wedding present." Her grandmother told her.

Roxanne smiled "They're so pretty! Are they your precious treasure?"

Grandmother laughed "Yes, but I have another one."

"What?"

"You child."

Roxanne beamed "You're my precious treasure too, grandma!" she said, giving her a hug.

Grandmother hugged her back. When they parted she smiled and said "When you're older, Roxanne, I'll give these to you if you promise to keep them safe."

Roxanne smiled "I promise!"


	37. Chapter 37

**37. Eyes**

"You know, you really have amazing eyes."

Megamind looked at Roxanne "Thank you, but what makes you say that?"

"Well, green eyes are the rarest in the world and your eyes are like, _really_ green. They really stick out against your blue skin." She finished with a smile

Megamind smiled back "I get them from my mother." He said matter-of-factly.

"You remember your mother?"

"I was only 8 days old, Roxanne." Megamind chuckled.

Roxanne blinked "You remember when you were that young!"

"Of course." Megamind waved it off then said. "You have beautiful eyes too."

Roxanne smiled warmly "Thank you."


	38. Chapter 38

**38. Abandoned**

Minion felt…betrayed and slightly abandoned. He was the one who left, but he still felt that way. After all wasn't he the one who stuck by Megamind through thick and thin, good and bad? He was his best friend, not Roxanne. Whatever happened to 'bros before hos'? Even though he would never call Roxanne a ho, nor consider her to be one. He was more concerned about the principal. He knew Roxanne would break Megamind's heart and he wanted to be there for his master, but maybe this was one of those things he had to learn on his own.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry for the delay ^^; But because Megamind came out today you guys get more than just one!

**

* * *

**

39. Dreams

Everyone has dreams.

Roxanne's dream is to win a Pulitzer. Every day she does her best to find the best story, to tell the truth, and expose the lies.

Megamind's dream (more recently) is to become the greatest hero that ever lived. He wants to prove that just because he looks different; does not mean he can't be the good guy, the hero he really is.

Minion's dream is to be promoted from 'minion' to 'sidekick'. He knows he can do so much more!

Metro Man's dream is to be the greatest musician ever... he will need to keep dreaming.


	40. Chapter 40

**40. Rated**

Megamind and Minion were surfing the one day for no apparent reason.

"Minion, why is it rated 'M'?" Megamind asked when he came across the strange rating.

Minion looked at the screen "I'm not sure, Sir." After a moment's thought he continued "But maybe we should stay clear."

Megamind laughed "Oh, Minion, you're such a pill. We were once the baddest villains in the whole city-"

"We were the _only_ villains in the city"

"Anyway I'm not scared of a rating." Megamind Finished.

After a few minutes they both paled. "Okay, I am now."

"Me too." Minion said softly.


	41. Chapter 41

**41. Teamwork**

"Alright Minion," Megamind said looking to his friend "when I give the signal, flip the switch."

"You got it, sir!" Minion said, nodding as he got ready.

Megamind fiddled with his machine for a few more minutes. Finally he turned his head and pulled one of the many strings tight saying "Now, Minion!"

Minion flipped the switch tning the machine on. Both aliens then ran as fast as they could, outside the lair. There, fireworks were then promptly released and a large banner reading 'Happy Fantastic Birthday Megamind' flew up.

Megamind looked up at it, smiling happily "Good teamwork, Minion!"


	42. Chapter 42

**42. Standing Still**

"Sir, please." Minion begged "You have to stand still. If you don't, I could accidently poke you." Minion was making Megamind his fist super Villain costume and this was his first fitting.

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Minion. Stop being such a drama queen. It's not the end of the world. Besides, I can move around if I please." Not a second later, one of Minion's pins came into contact with Megamind's back side making the new villain scream.

"I told you." Minion said, looking up at him.

Okay, from now on he was going to be standing still.


	43. Chapter 43

**43. Dying**

"Minion?" Minion looked over at his young master who was on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What does dying feel like?"

Minion looked at him. "Where is this coming from, Sir?"

"I want to know, did my parents suffer, when they died?"

Minion sighed and looked up at him "I don't know what dying feels like, and I'm not sure."

"They were sucked into a black hole. I'm sure it hurt."

Minion cringed "Well at least they're in a better place."

"You mean like evil heaven?"

"Yes! Like evil heaven! They're in evil heaven!"

"Thanks, Minion."


	44. Chapter 44

**44. Two Roads**

Megamind stared at the two roads in front of him and sighed. He was lost.

"So do you know where to go?" Roxanne asked, looking at him.

Megamind looked at the map again. "I can't seem to make heads or tail of this. Why don't we just ask for directions?"

Roxanne looked at him then laughed "You, of all people, want to ask for directions?"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Most men don't want to ask directions when they have a map." Roxanne said.

"Well that's just silly." Megamind said "I'll just call Minion. He has another map we can use."


	45. Chapter 45

**45. Illusion**

In a way, his whole life had been an illusion to everyone including himself. He always thought his destiny was to be the bad guy, the villain. He acted that way because he thought that's what was expected of him. But from the moment Roxanne had hugged him, his first real hug, he started to change. He felt that he could be his real self around her and not have to pretend to be something he wasn't. Granted, old habits die hard, but now he could be more; the hero. He didn't have to pretend anymore.

Sometimes he did anyway.


	46. Chapter 46

**46. Family**

Family. That was something Megamind had never known… at least not until now. As cheesy as it sounded, Roxanne had done that for him. She had made him see that he did have a family. It was small, but as small as it was, he did have one. Roxanne and Minion. Minion, who had always been there for him was like, well, he was his brother. Roxanne; he didn't really know where to put her, but she did complete his little family. One day he would have to ask her to see if she wanted to make that completion permanent.


	47. Chapter 47

**47. Creation**

Megamind smiled. So now he had to come up with a whole new type of bot and he knew just what to do about it. So he and Minion went to the scrap yard and found all the materials to make his newest creation, Brain-bots! Brawn-bots were a fail, just like Metro Man, because against brain, brawn always lost! So now he was going to make Brain-bots! These little bots would help him with anything and be ten times smarter and more capable than his torn to shreds, by Metro Man, Brawn-bots. Next, he just needed to test them out.


	48. Chapter 48

**48. Childhood**

Minion was really excited. He and his master were granted one afternoon at the lake! "Can you believe it Minion!" Syx said excitedly. "We get to go to the lake!"

"I know!" Minion said, bouncing in his little bowl.

"This is not a field trip, Syx." The warden said sternly, even though he was the one who Okayed the trip. Every kid needed to go to the lake at least once in their childhood. Syx looked sad making the warden add quickly "But I suppose if you help clean you and Minion can go for a swim."

"YAY!" they cheered.


	49. Chapter 49

**49. Stripes**

Number 7 was glad that the prisons changed their prison uniforms to something other than stripes. Stripes never looked good on anybody especially not the master. She was happy to see that he was in a solid color… even though it was a disgusting orange that clashed horribly with his beautiful blue skin and gorgeous green eyes. The little bot was happy to see when he came home the first thing he did was change. He looked oh so much better in his villain outfit.

That was something the Brain-bots admired in their master; he made bad look _so_ good.


	50. Chapter 50

**50. Breaking the Rules**

"I don't think we should be doing this, Sir." Minion said nervously as he Megamind walked into the warden's office.

The 12 year old looked at him "Come on, Minion. We're bad guys!"

Minion sighed, it's not like breaking the rules wasn't something they did normally, but this time he didn't want to. "I just don't like trouble."

"Then go back to the cell." Megamind countered, pulling out all of the warden's pens and emptied them of their ink.

"I won't leave you." Minion told him.

Later that night they were sent to bed without dinner. Minion was not happy.


	51. Chapter 51

**51. Sport**

"I need to find a way to get my social life going." Megamind said to his friend one day.

Minion thought "Well, you can try out for the football team." He offered with a smile.

"Good idea, Minion." Megamind said smiling. "I'll try a sport. Perhaps I'll try that game called Football that Metro Dude plays."

Over the next few weeks Megamind and Minion worked to try and get Megamind in shape.

When tryouts came he was utterly pulverized. Lying on the ground Minion walked up to him "Maybe you should just be the water boy for the basketball team."


	52. Chapter 52

Soooo this one has to do with the Button of Doom! Don't worry no spoilers ;)

* * *

**52. Deep in Thought**

Megamind had a rather large dilemma on his hands. He was in the lair, deep in thought, trying to find a way to solve his problem. How could he make this right? He sighed loudly then finally called out to his best friend "Minion!"

"Yes, Sir?" Minion called from somewhere in the lair.

"How am I supposed to be _Metrocity's_ new hero when I still have all my evil inventions!"

Minion came around the corner and looked at him "I'm not sure what the problem is-"

"I know!" Megamind cried, jumping out if his seat "We'll have a yard sale!"


	53. Chapter 53

This takes place after the Button of Doom, once again no spoilers ;) For those of you who have seen it, you know why I added this :D

**

* * *

**

53. Keeping a Secret

Megamind turned the spider-bot and went back to the lair. He and Minion had just defeated the Mega-MegaMind and were now going to do some 'chores'. Before that he had to make one thing very clear to his sidekick. "Minion,"

"Yes, Sir?"

"We need to keep this whole incident to ourselves. So no telling Roxanne."

"Keeping a secret?"

"Yes." Megamind said as Minion came out to join him.

Just then Roxanne pulled up in her van. Getting out she stared at the burning buildings putting her hands on her hips, she looked at Megamind.

"It was all Minion's fault!"

"What!"


	54. Chapter 54

**54. Tower**

Roxanne was on top of Metro Tower for a second time within two days. Some would call it a record, she just called it annoying. She watched Hal get the camera ready and couldn't help but ask herself, what the heck she had been thinking. She had wanted to do her part in stopping him. She felt a bit guilty for what Hal was doing. He had practically told her, that he was destroying the city because of her. She wished Megamind were here. As pathetic as that sounded, she really did wish him there with her. She needed him.


	55. Chapter 55

**55. Waiting**

What was taking so long? Why hadn't he showed up yet? Megamind had announced his presence, fired rockets, and terrorized the citizens. Why hadn't Titan come and challenge him yet! He was supposed to be here!

Finally the super villain sighed, throwing his hands up saying "This is embarrassing."

Getting up, he kicked a couple of trash cans over out of frustration. Titan had made him wait for hours and nobody makes him wait! "Of all the inconsiderate, bone-headed, irresponsible, rude! Unprofessional that's what this is! Would Metro Man have kept me waiting? Of course not he was a pro!"


	56. Chapter 56

**56. Danger Ahead**

Minion looked up at a construction sign that read 'Danger Ahead' "Alright, Sir, now turn left." Minion said to teenage Megamind. Minion was teaching him how to drive. It was only a few more days before the driver's license test!

"Got it!" Megamind said, accidently doing the opposite of what his friend had said.

They turned onto a one way. "What are you doing, Sir?" Minion screamed, Megamind quickly joining him.

"I don't know!"

"Turn left!"

Finally they came out of it. Megamind sighed "That wasn't too bad."

Minion looked at him, then sunk to the bottom of him dome.


	57. Chapter 57

**57. Sacrifice**

Minion could not believe what Megamind had asked him to do! Megamind wanted Minion to play him so if anything went wrong, he could come as Metro Man. Minion didn't really like to be in the spot light, but he could play the part. He, after all, lived with Megamind and had been with him for their entire lives. He knew him to a T. This was going to be hazardous for him and Megamind, but Minion knew going into this thing, it would be dangerous. But he was willing to make any sacrifice for his best friend and master.


	58. Chapter 58

**58. Kick in the Head**

He wanted to do this like he wanted a kick in the head. Megamind was his master and he would do whatever his master commanded at the drop of a pen, but come on! This was where he drew the line. Minion did _not_ want to wear a dress. "Why do I have to be the one in a dress?" he asked grouchily.

"It would be a major faux pas for me to show up without a date."

"I promised myself that you weren't going to ruin prom for me, so I'm just going to try on the yellow one."


	59. Chapter 59

What's this? Metro Man featured in one? :O

* * *

**59. No Way Out**

"-the full concentrated power-" Metro Man sighed. He needed a moment away. So using his supper speed he went all over the city. Was this really what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? Was there really no way out of this? Was he really doomed to be the hero for the rest of his life? Finally, he made it to his statue. Looking out to the crowd he started to smile. He did have a choice! And he was choosing to retire. Now, how to make this work.

'_Perfect!_' He thought '_I'll fake my own death!_'


	60. Chapter 60

**60. Rejection**

"I'm going home." Megamind said sadly before turning to leave. Roxanne watched him go, her heart beginning to hurt. '_Megamind please, don't go._' She begged silently. Was this what it was like for him when she had rejected him that night in the rain? Was there this much pain?

She knelt down and picked up Metro Man's white cape, Megamind had worn not two minutes ago. Sighing sadly, Roxanne turned her attention back to the burning Metro City. The man she (ironically) trusted the most wasn't going to do anything. Fine! If he wasn't going to fight then she was!


	61. Chapter 61

**61. Fairy Tale**

Roxanne smiled, looking at Megamind and Minion talking to one another. She couldn't help but think how wonderful her life turned out to be. Well, she had a lot of living yet to do, but so far, it was a great life.

"Sir! It's my turn to play!"

"Minion! It is my game, so it's my turn!"

"You've been on it for an hour! It is my turn!"

Roxanne sighed as they continued to fight. So that's what they were doing.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a perfect fairy tale, but it was still a dream come true to her.


	62. Chapter 62

**62. Magic**

Sometimes Megamind talked too much. Now Roxanne liked to hear him speak about his inventions and she loved to see how happy it made him, but sometimes he just started to ramble. It wasn't long before she learned just what to do in these situations. First she would try to get his attention by talking, but that never worked, at least when he was on a roll. Next she would try to hold his hand, but that also never worked. The thing she knew always worked was a kiss. A simple kiss was all it took to work its magic.


	63. Chapter 63

**63. Do Not Disturb**

"Minion?" Roxanne called.

"Yes, Ms. Ritchi?" The fish said, coming around the corner.

"What's this?" she continued, pointing to the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on one of the doors.

"A 'Do Not Disturb' sign?"

"No, I mean what's Megamind doing in there?"

Minion shrugged "I assume whatever he does when he puts that sign on."

"And what's that?"

"His shows. There's always lots of noise, but when he's done, he always has the best ideas!"

Roxanne stared at him. "Okay… I'm gonna head home, um, I was never here."

As she left Minion shrugged "I thought she liked Sherlock Holmes."


	64. Chapter 64

**64. Multitasking**

Megamind was the king of multitasking. He could do at least 5 things at once. It could get a bit challenging at times, but he could still do it. However, when Roxanne entered the room, it went down to 4 things. When she spoke to him, it went down to 3. When they made physical contact, it dwindled down to 2 and when they kissed it went straight to 0. He couldn't even do 1 thing when they kissed. That was because his brain turned to mush and he couldn't even remember his own name.

How did she do that? 


	65. Chapter 65

**65. Horror**

Horror movies! Now that had been a good plan! Only problem was he hadn't planned on being the one hiding behind a throw pillow, cowering in fear from what was on the screen. That was supposed to be Roxanne. He was the one who was supposed to comfort her, instead she was comforting him. That was pitiful for his previous status as the master of all villainy and his new status as the master of all things hero related. Turns out, Roxanne has immunity to scary movies… figures.

Well the upside to being a pathetic baby; Roxanne spending the night!


	66. Chapter 66

**66. Traps**

One of Roxanne's favorite traps was the 'trip wire'. It could make other things happen while simultaneously be the funniest thing you had ever seen. All this occurred to her the other day when she had visited Megamind and Minion. They had been in the kitchen when Megamind walked into the room proudly declaring something. That's when he'd tripped over the wire. Minion and Roxanne had done their best not to outright laugh at Megamind landing on his face for the umpteenth time, but it didn't work out so well. Suffice to say it they both got the death glare.


	67. Chapter 67

**67. Playing the Melody**

"Can you hear the strings playing the melody?" Roxanne asked the blue man sitting next to her. She and Megamind were in at a benefit concert for the local schools.

Megamind nodded "For children, they are doing quite well."

Roxanne smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear it." then asked him carefully "By the way, how do you feel about children?"

"Individually or as a whole?"

"Both."

"Well I don't hate them."

"That's good, because you have a few fans that want to meet you after the concert." He looked at her. "They wanted to meet you."

He sighed "Fine."


	68. Chapter 68

**68. Hero**

Hero.

It is not just a word; it's a way of life. It means a lot of different things to a lot of different people. To some it means the person who saves the lives of others. To others it means a life time burden. But to a select few it means their destiny. Something that others would be proud of. Something they could finally do right and be proud of what they've done.

You don't have to have powers to be a hero.

A true hero is someone who does the right thing even when no one else will.


	69. Chapter 69

**69. Annoyance**

"You really think you can stop me!" De-struction Worker cried, letting out a loud laugh.

Megamind rolled his eyes "Yes! For the fifty-sixth time! I do! Now would you please do something so I can leave!"

De-struction Worker looked at him "Well I'm sorry I'm annoying!" he said sarcastically, letting out another bad laugh.

Megamind shook his head "That," he cried, pointing up to a broken traffic light "is an annoyance! You are a minor discrepancy." He then pulled out his De-gun and de-hydrated the man. Megamind didn't even make a show; he just went home, with his raging headache.


	70. Chapter 70

**70. 67%**

Megamind and Roxanne both sighed "How much now?" the blue hero whined.

Minion looked at the screen, smiling "67%, Sir."

Megamind let out a loud and exasperated sigh "This is taking forever Minion! Why on Earth do you do this? Why make them take so long?"

"Megamind, relax." Roxanne said, then added "But I do agree with Megamind. Why do you do that?"

Minion smiled at them "My master, Ms. Ritchi is not the most patient person in the world-"

"Hey!"

"So I did this to help him learn patience." The fish finished.

Roxanne nodded "Oh that makes sense."

"Hey!"


	71. Chapter 71

**71. Obsession**

"Minion, can we please leave?" Megamind begged. They were at the thrift store where Minion was feeding his obsession; fish bowls.

"Sir, we just got here and besides," Minion said turning to him "we went to Lowes and Sears. Now it's the thrift store then the Kitchen Corner."

Megamind looked at the creepy cat woman, behind the counter, who owned the store. "Can we just leave? That woman over is giving me the cripes!"

"The creeps, Sir."

"That one too."

Minion rolled his eyes as the woman started to hiss. Megamind and Minion looked at her. "Yeah we can leave."


	72. Chapter 72

**72. Mischief Managed**

"Time to go back to jail, Megamind." Metro Man said, dropping the blue villain next to the police.

Megamind smiled despite being carted off to jail "I promise it won't be a long stay."

Metro Man ignored him saying "Mischief managed."

Roxanne looked at him from where she had been set down before rolling her eyes a bit. "I must say a job well done!" She said at last.

"Well, all in a day's work-" he began before the police car exploded. Two police officers were lying on the ground dazed.

"I told you," Megamind cried "it wouldn't be long!"


	73. Chapter 73

I wanted a shot with Minion and Roxanne. There really aren't that many pictures or writings about hanging out so here you go. :D

**

* * *

**

73. I Can't

Minion walked out onto the balcony. He and Megamind had decided to spend the night at Roxanne's place after their family movie night. He sighed, not realizing someone walking up behind him.

"You okay?" Roxanne asked, joining him.

"Of course!" She gave him a look "I can't sleep." He sighed.

"Why not?"

"Sometimes I just get worried about Sir."

"What are you worried about." Minion looked at her unsure, making her smile "You can trust me."

Minion smiled than began explaining all his worries; Roxanne being the perfect listener.

It was nice to have someone else listen for a change.


	74. Chapter 74

**74. Are You Challenging Me?**

"Are you challenging me, Miss Ritchi?"

Roxanne smiled at Megamind from her seat across from him "You bet I am."

Megamind looked at her "I hope you know that I never lose." Roxanne smirked "Well, not anymore." He added.

"Well I know your weakness." Roxanne said seductively.

"Oh?" He said, equally seductive. Roxanne nodded and as she told him, his eyes widened. "How'd you know that?"

She shrugged "I have my sources."

"Well than, let the games begin!" Megamind cried, grabbing one of his pieces.

"White goes first." Roxanne said, stopping him.

"I knew that." Megamind said, making Roxanne laugh.


	75. Chapter 75

**75. Mirror**

Megamind or Bernard? Megamind or Bernard?

Megamind looked at himself in the mirror sighing. He didn't know who he wanted to be any more. He loved being Megamind, because that's what his destiny was. He was supposed to be evil, but he loved being Bernard. Because for once in his life he could act like himself and not have to force the bravado and just be his real self. When he was Bernard, he could be with Roxanne all he wanted.

Megamind sighed. Minion was right. He was in love with Roxanne. But who should he be? Megamind or Bernard?


	76. Chapter 76

**76. Broken Pieces**

Megamind walked past the broken mirror, Minion had broken when he had stormed out of the lair. That had been over a month ago and neither he nor Minion had picked up the mess yet. He sighed and knelt down, grabbing some glass off the floor.

Across the room Minion saw him bending down and realized what he was doing. Walking over to his side he joined him in cleaning up the sharp objects.

They both looked at each other smiling. They really didn't need to say anything, they were both sorry, so they simply picked up the broken pieces.


	77. Chapter 77

**77. Test**

Minion walked into the prison, disguised as the warden. He made it all the way to Megamind's cell where he saw the warden sitting down. Clearing his throat, he then tied the warden to the chair, smiling apologetically.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." The warden said looking up at him as Minion faced him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but can I impersonate you? I need to, for lack of a better word, test Sir.

The warden was quiet for a minute before Megamind spoke "Warden! Warden!"

"That's you, isn't it?"

Minion smiled his thanks then went to his friend.


	78. Chapter 78

**78. Drink**

"Megamind? Are you in here?" Roxanne asked, placing her purse onto the front table in the lair. It was 10:00 at night and Megamind had called her telling her she _had_ to come over. Getting worried, she raced over without another thought. This however turned out not to be so wise.

"Roxanne! Come in here please!" Megamind sung. Roxanne did as she was told.

Entering the room she looked over to see Minion smiling at her "Have a drink, Ms. Ritchi!"

"Yes! Join the fun!" Megamind said, pouring himself another shot.

Roxanne stared at them both "Are you two drunk?"


	79. Chapter 79

I feel I must say (cause I don't want to get yelled at) I know starvation is a real thing and I pray for everyone who is hungry. This was the only thing I could think of. So please people, don't freak out about this one. It is just a story. 

* * *

**79. Starvation**

Starvation is an awful thing. But it was only until last Friday that Megamind learned just how awful it really was. Roxanne and Minion had grounded him for trying to build a death ray! They had cut him off for a week and now he was suffering dearly for it. They had made sure to keep him away from his inventions and tinkering with the brain-bots. Every time he came up with an idea they would give him his rations (a pencil and paper) then promptly took it away so he couldn't finish it.

Megamind sighed sadly. Being grounded sucks!


	80. Chapter 80

**80. Words**

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

"What did you say, Minion?" Syx asked, wiping his eyes of freshly fallen tears.

"It's a saying I heard, 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'."

"But they do hurt, emotionally." Syx countered.

"Yes, but only if you let them." Minion encouraged. "You are too fantastic for words, Sir! Everyone just calls you names because they're jealous."

Syx sniffed "Well, you're dynamite!" Minion was confused at first, so Syx continued "I know! We could be the Dynamite Duo!"

"Great idea, Sir!"


	81. Chapter 81

**81. Pen and Paper**

Megamind was sitting on his chair thinking. He was terribly bored and wanted something to do when suddenly, an idea came. He sat up straight "Minion!"

"Yes?"

"Quick, write this down!"

Minion nodded and went to write it down, but he couldn't find a pen and paper. "I can't find anything to write with."

"Minion, hurry up!"

Minion went as fast as he could but when he came back, all he had was a dull purple pencil. "Here you go, Sir!"

Megamind took the pencil and paper than cried "Where's the sharpener?"

"We don't have one!"

"Get me a knife!"


	82. Chapter 82

**82. Can You Hear Me?**

Roxanne walked out onto her balcony, not caring that the wind whipped around her, freezing her to the core. She looked up at the sky '_I miss you._' She thought. After nothing came she asked silently '_Can you hear me?_'

Suddenly, she felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders. Turning to the side, she saw Megamind smiling sweetly. Not able to hold them back anymore, she let the tears fall as she was gathered up into a hug. "I miss him so much."

"I know." Not knowing what to do, he gathered her up in his arms and held her.

* * *

Someone made this clear to me so I'll just tell you guys, in my stories, Roxanne father is dead. She is talking about him here.


	83. Chapter 83

**83. Heal**

Megamind did not like being sick. It was something that rarely happened for him, but when it did happen, it was bad. He was a little peeved at Minion because he had called Roxanne over. Megamind did not want her to see him looking so pathetic.

"Megamind you look awful!" Roxanne cried, coming into the room.

"I wish it wasn't so _obvee-ous_." He said, making her laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry, inside joke."

Megamind looked at her "But we are inside." Roxanne started to laugh again, making him smile. He loved her laugh; it was helping him heal already.


	84. Chapter 84

So, here is the next part to 78 Drink ;P Enjoy!

* * *

**84. Out Cold**

"Why are you two drunk!" Roxanne demanded.

Megamind looked at her, Minion laughing "Because today marks the day I came to Earth. Also the day my parents got sucked into the black hole… and died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Roxanne breathed.

"You're sorry I came to Earth?" Megamind asked, making Minion burst into laughter again.

"No, I'm sorry you're parents died."

"That's okay. I got to meet you!" Megamind said as Minion fell over laughing.

"Hush, Minion!" Megamind snapped, then fell over, unconscious. Minion blinked then burst into laughter at Megamind's 'out cold' status.

Roxanne sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Minion's a happy drunk! :D


	85. Chapter 85

**85. Spiral**

"So, what's next on the list, Sir?" Minion asked. He and Megamind were grocery shopping.

Megamind looked at the list smiling "_Macaar-oni_ and cheese."

Minion nodded and walked to the aisle with the pasta. "It's 'macaroni', Sir."

"That's what I said."

"Right," Minion said, rolling his eyes and grabbing a couple boxes. "Well now what's next-"

"Wait, what kind is that?"

"Spiral, why?"

Megamind laughed, grabbing some boxes of shapes "Shapes are far better."

"Well I like spirals."

"Shapes."

"Spiral."

"Shapes!"

Minion sighed "Fine why don't we just get both."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

After a few minutes Minion asked "What's next?"

* * *

This one is courtesy of cousins! They argue over this all the time! XD It was just so _obvee-ous_ that Megamind and Minion would do the same thing, I couldn't resist! XDD


	86. Chapter 86

**86. Seeing Red**

Roxanne was so angry she was seeing red! "What do you mean 'it's my fault'!"

"Well it is!" Megamind snapped.

"Megamind, I'm so angry with you right now I can't even see straight!" Roxanne shook with an effort not to scream at him. "When your common sense returns, give me a call so I can hang up on you." She said before storming out the door, slamming it in the process.

Megamind looked at Minion "Well it is, isn't it?"

"You know, Sir, I'm just gonna stay out of this one." Minion said walking away leaving a very confused alien.


	87. Chapter 87

**87. Food**

Minion, Megamind and Roxanne were at a party in the park. Regrettably, Minion had to come in a fish bowl. It wasn't that bad, but he did feel sorry having to be carried everywhere. He also felt a bit exposed.

"I like your fish." One little boy said.

"Thank you, but he's my friend." Megamind said awkwardly.

"Can I give him some food?"

"Uh…"

Minion shrugged "Sure." Unfortunately Minion didn't plan on being feed by all the children. When Megamind no longer saw his friend, he decided to step in.

Minion wasn't really hungry for a few days after that.


	88. Chapter 88

**88. Pain**

Megamind had felt pain before, but he had never been in this much pain. The fights with Metro Man were nothing compared to this. As he was thrown in to the wall across the street he heard something break. Was that his leg or his back? He couldn't tell.

"You're so pathetic." Tighten jeered cruelly. Megamind shook his head and pulled himself forward. No matter how much pain he was in, he couldn't let the city down. He would not let Roxanne down! He had made this mess and now he was the one who needed to clean it up.


	89. Chapter 89

**89. Through the Fire**

Megamind ran as fast as he could. "Where are you!"

Suddenly he heard coughing "Please help!"

The smoke burning his eyes and the heat starting to seep through, he pushed forward, looking up to see a small child.

"I got you!" he cried, racing to pick her up. Once she was in his arms, he pulled his cape over her and charged back through the fire.

When he made it outside, cheering ensued. Placing the little girl in her mother's arms he smiled at her. "Thank you Megamind!" the little girl cried giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." He smiled.


	90. Chapter 90

**90. Triangle**

Minion had seen the triangle for a long time now. He chose to ignore it for his master's sake, but the older they got; the harder it was to ignore it. Every time Megamind and Roxanne were in the same room the, ahem, tension was there, thicker than ever. It was even more so when Roxanne was with Metro Man. Megamind wouldn't exactly be in the best of moods after that. More to the point, the fish did not know what to do. He couldn't keep the three apart; they met regularly for their jobs. What was he to do?


	91. Chapter 91

**91. Drowning**

After brushing his teeth, Megamind walked back into the office. Looking around at all his stuff, that he stole, he sighed. Now what? He ordered one of his brain-bots to set up the TV they had stolen so he could watch. For a villain he seemed to be drowning in his own self pity along with a bit of gilt over what he had done. Turning it to channel 8, he started to watch Roxanne. "He was always there for us. Dependable. Perhaps we took him for granted. Maybe we never know how good we have it until it's gone."


	92. Chapter 92

Over three hundred reviews! :O That is amazing! I've never gotten over 100 before! Thank you so much you guys! :D

* * *

**92. All That I Have**

Roxanne walked into the lair smiling at how 'at home' she felt. "Megamind!" she called, looking around for her blue genius.

"In here!" he called back. She smiled and went to him.

When she got there a small Brain-Bot raced up to her making her laugh. "Who's this?"

"Your new Brain-Bot." Megamind replied.

"You're giving it to me?"

"Roxanne, I'd give you all that I have." He answered sweetly.

She smiled before hugging him and giving him a kiss.

The little bot barked making them look at it. "123,130 huh?" Roxanne asked, looking at his plate "I'll call you Debo."


	93. Chapter 93

**93. Give up**

Megamind walked past the destroyed subway entrance, across the still, slightly burning street and up to two of his broken and destroyed Brain-Bots. He knelt down to one of them and picked up a tentacle.

It didn't respond.

"Megamind?" the new hero turned around and saw a few people staring at him along with a reporter. "What are those exactly and what are you doing?" The reporter asked.

"They're called Brain-Bots and I'm going to repair them."

"Why? You have thousands of others Why not just give up on these?"

Megamind looked at her "They didn't give up on me."


	94. Chapter 94

**94. Last Hope**

Hugging him one last time she handed her son off to his father. His father hugged him for the last time as well before placing him into the pod.

"Here is your minion; he will take care of you." She told her baby boy, handing him his fish.

"And here is your binky," her husband added putting the thing into their son's mouth. "You are destined for greatness." He told him as the door shut.

Reaching out to her baby boy one last time, the pod rose and flew away. "Please be safe." She prayed.

"You are our last hope."


	95. Chapter 95

**95. Advertisement**

Megamind sighed and fidgeted with his shirt. Was this really a good idea?

"You ready to go?" Roxanne asked, coming into the green room as she called it. Although, he didn't know why; the room wasn't green.

"Yes! No. I'm not sure." He answered, making her laugh. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" he asked. "I've never been part of an _adveerteesement_ before."

Roxanne smiled as she fixed his tie "Advertisement." She corrected than added giving him a kiss on the cheek "You'll be fine. Just be yourself."

Megamind looked at her and smiled "If you say so."


	96. Chapter 96

**96. In the Storm**

"I'm standing across from the storm, but because of its proximity, we'll need to be leaving soon!" Roxanne said into the microphone. She and Caitlin had been assigned to report on one of the storms near the lake. Seeing Caitlin looking past her with an odd expression she asked "Caitlin, what are you doing?"

Caitlin pointed behind her saying "Look."

Roxanne turned around. At first she didn't see anything, but then a blue machine caught her eye. Realizing what it was she cried "MEGAMIND! What are you doing!"

"This is so much fun!" he cried back.

Roxanne smacked her forehead.


	97. Chapter 97

**97. Safty First**

"Why do you wear these?" Roxanne asked, picking up the shower caps and goggles.

"For protection." Megamind answered, taking the goggles from her and placing them over his eyes. "Safety first, my dear!" he cried, making her smile.

"I know that hun, but why shower caps?" Roxanne continued, still confused.

"Well," Megamind began carefully, putting his shower cap on "let's just say, sparks aren't exactly the most comfortable thing to a scalp." He said at last, cringing at the memory of his burnt cranium.

Roxanne hissed "Ooo. I'm sorry to hear that." Thinking, she then added "But why showers caps?"


	98. Chapter 98

**98. Puzzle**

Megamind was over at Roxanne's having dinner when she said "I think we should do a puzzle."

Megamind looked at her "A puzzle?"

"Yeah! I've been working on this one for a long time and I can't seem to get it. I thought it would be fun for both of us to do it together."

"Alright!"

Pulling out a thousand piece puzzle she got a look from Megamind making her laugh. "It's not as hard as it looks, besides, two heads are better than one."

"And I've got an extra large head so this should be even easier." Roxanne laughed.


	99. Chapter 99

**99. Solitude**

Roxanne walked into the lair looking at the strange tent-like-thing protruding from the ceiling. Smiling, she walked up to the entrance and pulled the white sheet back. "Megamind? Minion?"

"Quick Minion! Close the door!" Roxanne was shoved, gently, out of the tent. She looked at them "Sorry darling, no women in the Fortress of Solitude."

A few days later Megamind visited Roxanne's to find out she had started her own group. He was shocked to find Minion. "What are you doing, Minion?"

"Her name is Space Step-mom and girls only." Roxanne corrected, with a smile.

Megamind stared at her "What!"


	100. Chapter 100

Yes this is the last one. :( BUT I hope it's good! Please tell me!

* * *

**100. Relaxation**

Finally he could sit down and have some very overdue R rest and relaxation. It had been a long day at work and now he just needed to lay back and close his eyes. Today he had stopped 3 bank heists; help the police with a hostage crisis, and stopped Psycho Delic from whatever he had been planning; probably something creepy. Right now, he wanted to sleep. Maybe he'd close his eye for a few minutes…

"Megamind! The city needs you!" his eyes popped open with a smirk. He could sleep later!

He was _Metrocity's_ newest the hero after all!


	101. Announcement

Okay, seeing as how I had so much fun with these and you guys liked them so much, I've decided to do another hundred. So look out for the first chapter! I will be posting it as another story so yeah, that's all! :D


End file.
